


The Countries True Love (Hetalia Reverse Harem)

by Animejunki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p, 2P, 3p, F/F, F/M, Harem, Hetalia, High School, Lemon, Love, Lust, OC, Obsession, Original Character(s), Reverse Harem, Sex, Stalker, ect - Freeform, reverse, various endings, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animejunki/pseuds/Animejunki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The countries are all in love with a human girl. Who is really not a human. So they go to her school. To get closer t k her and to win her heart. What happens when the find out that she is a 3p and decide to take her back to their world.<br/>And who will win her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> [Okay this idea has been bothering me t k have it written for a while. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. Love ya sexy readers]
> 
> -Character List:  
> .Silver Stone: Human  
> .Alfred F Jones: America  
> .Arthur Kirkland: England  
> .Francis Bonnefoy: France  
> .Matthew Williams: Canada
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .petit lapin: little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .Oh oui. Bonjour mon cher: Oh, yes. Hello, my dear (FRENCH)

-//////////-(Chapter One: Intro)-//////////-

Today is just a normal day for me. Except this morning there was an annoucment that we are having class changes. Since we are having many transfer students. All of them being males. Which is what I find odd. And they are from all over the world. Even so I'm the only one left in my class. Since I am going to be showing the new exchange student around. So the day went on as normal and everyone being switch to different class. But when I got home there was the strangest thing. All the houses that were previously vacant. Are now being moved into as I speak. I ignore it and went inside my house to start dinner. Since I live alone I do not have to worry about other people or taking care of them. I finish dinner then hear a knock on my door. I put tbe dishes away. Then head to the door. Opening it up I see four males.

"Hello dudett. My name is Am- Alfred F Jones! We are one of our new neighbors!" He shputs at me cheerfully.

He is a blonde with blue eyes. He has a cowlick and is wearing glasses. For his clothes he is wearing jeans and a regualr plain shirt. Covered up with a bomber jacket. 

"Um, hello. Would you all like to come in for some drinks?" I ask not really caring. 

So what if they are ax murders or rapists. I am a highly trained killer. If they try anything. I will just kill them all. 

"Sure, dudett." Alfred agrees and in come the four males. 

Once sitting at the table I pull out some wine and a couple of beers. While making some tea. I don't have anything else. So they will just have to deal.

I put the drinks on the table. One takes tea, two others take wine and Alfred takes a beer. And so I introduce myself.

"So I guess you should know my name. My name is Silver Stone." I introduced.

"Well, love. My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure." The one drinking tea says. 

Arthur is a goldenish blonde haired, green eyed brit. He is wearing a pale green button down t-shirt and black slacks. As for his eyebrows. Well they are hige! But I think that they suit him very much. 

I look over at the long haired blonde who is drinking wine. He is staring at me and I look back. But with a look of confusion on ny face. He has longish blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a little stubble. He is kind of handsome.

"Like what you see, petit lapin?" He asks.

"Don't speak French." I tell him then ask. "So what is your name." 

"Oh oui. Bonjour mon cher. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure." He introduce himself.

I sigh having a feeling that this is going to become a thing. Him speaking French that is. 

I turn to the last one and examine him. He looks a bit like Alfred. With his blueish, violet eyes. And darker blonde hair that has a curly curl. He also us wearing glasses. 

"And you?" I ask.

"Oh, yes my namevis Matthew Williams. But you may call ne Mattie if you like." He introduce and said in just above a whisper. 

"Sure thing, Mattie." I tell him cheerfully.

"Hey I want a nickname too, damsel." Alfred yells slinging an arm over my shoulder. 

"Ok, how about Alfie." I tell him.

"Yes! That is great damsel." He agrees happily. 

We continued to talk as we finish our drinks. I found out that Arthur and Francis don't really get along. And that Matthew and Alfred are twin brothers. It was the mist fun night I had in the last couple of months. After they left. I did my ninght routine and fell in a restfull sleep. 

-//////////-(The END of Chapter One: Intro)-//////////-


	2. Chapter Two: New Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Alright here is Chaptee two: we meet more students today.]
> 
> -Character List:  
> .Silver Stone: Human  
> .Yao Wang: China  
> .Ivan Braginski: Russia
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Hola, mi pequeño tomate: Hello, my little tomato (SPANISH)  
> .Hallo, mein fantastisches Birdie: Hello, my awesome birdie (GERMAN)  
> .Bonjour, mon petit lapin: Hello, my little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .

-//////////-(Chapter Two: New Students)-//////////-

I made it to class today, to find a lot of new faces. Fourbof them I reconize as the boys from last night. The came up to me and said hi. I smiled at them and I ask them why they moved to this school. Tbe explained to me that it was for a transfee program. That everyone here knows everyone that is here. Well accept for me of course. I nodded and then the teacher came in and class began. Since everyone is new except for me. We have to end up introducing ourselves. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: my super laziness- 

We just finish introducing ourselves. But i did not pay attention to it. I will get to know them on my way through the day  
I guess. I watch yhe students leave the class foe lunch. When I was approach by two males. One being a pale blonde hair and violet eyes. He is really tall. He is wearing a light pink scarf and is auite cute. Wirh his childish smile on his lips. He is the one from Russia. The other is the one from China. He has long brown hair in s loose ponytail. And golden eyes. 

I smile at them and greet myself while asking. "Hi, what do you two need?" 

"We would lime to talk to yoy, aru." The Chinese one who is named Yao Wang says.

"Ok, how about we have lunch together?" I ask. 

They nodded and we head out of the classroom and of two the food trucks. I order, some pasta and a diet pepsi. The other two had some home made food. 

"So, why did you decide on this school? Ivan, Yao." I ask. 

"We didnt decide our principal did." Says Ivan. 

"I see." I tell them. "So what clubs are you guys interested in." 

"Clubs?" Ivan asks. 

"Yes. Like I am trying to start a newspaper club." I tell them.

Next thing I know the bell rings and we are off to our way to class. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Wising we can time skip school lime this!-

I made my way to the house and plop down on the couch. Lucky for today we have no homework today. Which is so awesome. When I close my eyes. I hear a knock on the door and I groan. Getting up to the door. I answer it and their is three males. Three from school. One of them being Francis Bonnefoy. 

"Hola, mi pequeño tomate."

"Hallo, mein fantastisches Birdie."

"Bonjour, mon petit lapin."

They all say at once. And I think to myself... 'Man, I am going to have to het a translation app gor all these men!' 

-//////////-(The END of Chapter Two: New Students)-//////////-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Hola, mi pequeño tomate: Hello, my little tomato (SPANISH)  
> .Hallo, mein fantastisches Birdie: Hello, my awesome birdie (GERMAN)  
> .Bonjour, mon petit lapin: Hello, my little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .
> 
> [Okay here is chapter three I hope you enjoyed it as much as I. Anyways I will try to update as soon as possible. I am having my sister visit tomorrow from collage. And she will be here until monday. God this really sucks.]


	3. Chapter Three: The BTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know the bad touch trio is BTT OK? Good, now let's get a move on then]
> 
> -Character List:  
> .Silver Stone: Human  
> .Francis Bonnefoy: France  
> .Antonio Fernandez: Spain  
> .Gilbert Beilschmidt: Prussia 
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .lapin: bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mi linda de tomate: my cute tomato (SPANISH)  
> .dank Birdie: thanks birdie (GERMAN)  
> .oui merci petit lapin: yes thank you little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mein fantastisches Birdie: my awesome birdie (GERMAN)  
> .oui mon petit lapin doux: yes my sweet little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .te amo: I love you (SPANISH)  
> .ich liebe dich: I love you (GERMAN)  
> .je t'aime: I love you (FRENCH)

//////////-(Chapter Three: The BTT)-//////////- 

I look at the three of them blankly. Who the hell are these guys? I look the over Francis is wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The brunette who I remember as Antonio. He has short hair and olive green eyes. Lastly is Gilbert, who is an albino. With his silverish, white hair and red eyes. It is quite beautiful. 

I shake my head of these thoughts and ask them. "What do you guys need?" 

"Well, lapin. We were wondering if you would let us make dinner for you, tonight." Francis says.

"Sorry, but I do not feel like goimg to some group of strangers house." I tell them honestly. 

"Well then, mi linda de tomate: lets have dinner here?" Antonio says. 

"Fine, I can tell thar you will not take no for an answer." I agree with a huff. 

"Awesome, dank Birdie!" Gilbert says walking in followed by Antonio.

"oui merci petit lapin." France says also coming in as well. 

They had me sit at the table while thet cook. I am a bit worried of letting three unknown males in my house. To make me dinner. This is definitely a first for me. I never had friends over. But for the laat to days I have people over. It is weird really. They could not decide on what to make so they made taster sizes for me. Gilbert is making Wurst and poratoes. Then there is Francis making some French type of food. While Spain is making cheeros. I am excited now. I cannot wait tk try it all. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The Bad Touch Trio making dinner-

I finish eating dinner and everything was amazing. "Damn, that was so good. Thank you!" I thank them grinning happily. 

"No problem, mein fantastisches Birdie." Gilbert says.

"Oui mon petit lapin doux." Francis adds. 

We then headed to the living room and started drinking. Wine for Francis and Antonio and for me and Gilbert bear. We decide to watch some tv. I was laughing at the jokes that Gilbert was saying. The next thing I know the night is winding down. And I fell asleep leaning agents Antonio's arm. Not noticing the loving looks I am geeting from the three of them. But I swear I heard them say...

"te amo."

"ich liebe dich."

"je t'aime."

-//////////-(The END of Chapter Three: The BTT)-//////////-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .lapin: bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mi linda de tomate: my cute tomato (SPANISH)  
> .dank Birdie: thanks birdie (GERMAN)  
> .oui merci petit lapin: yes thank you little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mein fantastisches Birdie: my awesome birdie (GERMAN)  
> .oui mon petit lapin doux: yes my sweet little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .te amo: I love you (SPANISH)  
> .ich liebe dich: I love you (GERMAN)  
> .je t'aime: I love you (FRENCH)
> 
> [Ok, i love this story even if it kinda sucks really.]


	4. Chapter Four: The Nordics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a Chapter that is long over do. Anyways we have the nordics in it. I hope I do them justice. I mean this is my first doing them. Okay that sounded weird. Anyways lets go.] 
> 
> -Character List;  
> .Silver  
> .Matthias Køhler  
> .Berwald Oxenstierna  
> .Tino Vainamoinen  
> .Lukas Bondevik  
> .Emil Stielson
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Hej, mit navn er Danmark mener jeg Matthias!: Hello, my name is Den- I mean Matthias! (DANISH)  
> .Du er så smuk min dronning. Jeg er kongen af Norden: You are so beautiful my Queen. I am the King of the Nordics (DANISH)  
> .

-///////////-(Chapter Four: The Nordics)-//////////-

 

I woke up in my bed with three men in my bed. I start to panic. I first lift up my blanket. Thankfully I am clothed. I sigh and smile and look at the boys. The three males were clothed i. Their boxers. I look at them and practily drooled at there naked tops. Wow they are kind of sexy. I shake my head and climb out of bed. I decide to make breakfast for them. Since they made a delicious dinner for me last night. I began to make scramble eggs and pancakes. After some time the boys come down stairs. Still in their boxers. In made me blush aging. Today is satuday and I am excited for today. Which is normally not the case. Normally I am sleeping in and stauing in. Today I do not know. And that excites me. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: because I Can Bro!-

After the guys leave I had taken a shower. After that I hear someone ringing the doorbell. I head to the door fully dressed for the day. Once I open it their is five blonde males I do not recognize at my doorstep. 

"Um, hello?" I ask, them in a greeting form. 

"Hej, mit navn er Danmark mener jeg Matthias!" A blonde with spiky hair and blue eyes says excitedly. "Du er så smuk min dronning. Jeg er kongen af Norden." 

"Um, thanks. I think. Do you speak english?" 

"Oh yes. Sorry about that." He apologizes sheepishly. "My name is Matthias Køhler." 

"Nice to meet you Matthias. I am Silver Stone. It is a pleasure to meet you all." I tell them with a smile. 

"Hello, I am Berwald. May I call you Wife?" The tallest blonde with blue eyes and glasses says.

"Sure, I guess." 

Berwald nods and then the cute male on his right speaks. He is a blonde with brown eyes. "Hiya. My name is Tino Vainamoinen. It is a pleasure to meet you. Silver." 

"Likewise." I say simply. 

"Hello, I am Lukas. And this is my little brother Emil." the laat blonde says. He has violet eyes and a curl floating in mid air.

"I am not your little brother." Snaps Emil. Emil is a silver haired male with violet [I think] eyes. He is kind of cute in the tsundere way. 

"Big brother."

"No." 

"Big brother." 

"Nope." 

"Big brother."

"I am not saying it."

As this went on I watch a smiled knowing that I am hoing to be liking my new friends. 

"So, Queen would you like to see a movie with us?" Matthias asks catching me off guard. 

-//////////-(The END of Chapter Four: The Nordics)-//////////-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //////////-(The END of Chapter Four: The Nordics)-//////////-
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Hej, mit navn er Danmark mener jeg Matthias!: Hello, my name is Den- I mean Matthias! (DANISH)  
> .Du er så smuk min dronning. Jeg er kongen af Norden: You are so beautiful my Queen. I am the King of the Nordics (DANISH)  
> .
> 
> [okay here is chapter four. So tell me if you want how well I did on these nordics. Love you all my awesome readers!]

**Author's Note:**

> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .petit lapin: little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .Oh oui. Bonjour mon cher: Oh, yes. Hello, my dear (FRENCH)


End file.
